


Snow Angels

by StrangeBlueGlow (orphan_account)



Series: 2012 Sam/Lucifer Advent [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StrangeBlueGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam smiled as he spoke, never having imagined that he'd ever be explaining snow angels to an actual angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of my ficlet advent. More fluff!

"You lay down in the snow and you kind of flap your arms and move your legs and it looks like you have a dress and wings, which is what people think angels look like." Sam smiled as he spoke, never having imagined that he'd ever be explaining snow angels to an actual angel.

Lucifer nodded skeptically, prompting Sam to take his hand and drag him out into the still pristine snow in front of the motel. 

"Watch me." Sam said as he let himself fall backward and land in the snowbank before moving his arms and legs in a jumping jack fashion.

"Sam, I regret to inform you that you look very little like an angel right now," Lucifer shook his head but couldn't suppress the grin growing on his face as he noticed how playful and young Sam looked, playing in the snow as the cold was pinking his cheeks.

Sam laughed and kicked some snow in Lucifer's direction. "You just don't have any imagination! Join me!"

Lucifer sighed softly, but he couldn't deny Sam much of anything and laid down in the snow next to him, parroting the movements he'd watched Sam make.

"There you go!" Sam grinned, sitting up briefly to see Lucifer's snow angel, almost half expecting for a halo to form or for there to be an impression of actual wings in the snow. He would have almost been disappointed that there wasn't if Lucifer hadn't looked back at him in an adorably long suffering fashion that made Sam laugh and toss himself back into his own impression in the snow.

"I suppose I could see the appeal of this..." Lucifer murmured as he rolled over twice, managing to cover himself with snow before climbing on top of Sam, "But I think that this would be more fun..." He leaned down and captured Sam's lips, licking into Sam's mouth, the warmth of it a stark and welcome contrast to the snow sticking to his clothing and surrounding them.

"You ruined your snow angel," Sam said as soon as his lips were free.

Lucifer smirked as he replied, leaning in for another kiss. "Well, then we'll just have to make more."


End file.
